I Hate You Too
by love2swim12
Summary: Freddie goes and visits Sam in the mental hospital.Sam's feelings are now known, but what about Freddie's? And did they ever really hate eachother in the first place? ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly or any of it's characters. **

**I HATE YOU TOO **

**Sam Puckett was the girl who hated everything I did, everything I said, and she hated my very existence. She was the one who had to make a rude comment when any words came out of my mouth. She was the one to beat me up when I did something that she didn't like. Sam Puckett hated every bit of me, but for some weird reason, she stayed a part of my life, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of her. **

**She hated me from the very beginning, from the very first time I ever opened my mouth. I don't even remember the first time I met her. I just knew that whenever I was around Carly, she always was there and we were always fighting. **

"_Hey! You invited the doof!" _

"_Oh man! I didn't know __**that **__was gonna be here!" _

"_**She**__,__ Freddie I'm a she as in __**girl**__."_

"_Barely!" _

**Her insults could go on and on. She never could run out on things to say. They hurt me at first. But then I realized that they didn't mean anything to me. So I just got used to them. **

_"You're a nerd." _

_"Your breathe smells like dead feet." _

_"No girl will ever want you." _

_"You're butt's oddly shaped…so is your head." _

**There were times though, when her ways of torturing me actually did have an effect, and they hurt me. I always forgave her because I know that that's just her and she's just naturally vicious. But sometimes she takes it too far. **

_"Freddie's never kissed a girl." _

**But If she really hated me as much as she always says she does and acts like, then why does she sometimes do things completely not Sam like? I don't know why it matters, but if she really hated me so much, then why does she put so much effort into hating me? And why is she sometimes actually nice? **

"_Maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Missy."  
>"Okay just… forget it... don't believe me."<em>

"_Tell me one reason why I __should__ believe you!"  
><em>_**"**__Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?"_

"_On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone. And that was really personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who've been teasing Freddie about it, lay off, because I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either. Including me. Yeah, that's right, I've never kissed anyone. Sooo... if you wanna tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital!"_

"_I was just gonna say..."  
>"That we should kiss?"<br>"You're gonna break my arm now right"  
>"No."<br>"Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"  
>"Hmm... <em>_just__ to get it over with"  
>"Just to get it over with."<br>"And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over!"  
>"Oh totally, and we never tell <em>_anyone__!"  
>"Never!"<br>"Well... lean."_

_(They kiss)  
>"Well that was...um..."<br>"Nice..."  
>"Yeah, nice, um..."<br>"Good...work."  
>"Thank you, you too."<br>"Hey, I hate you."  
>"Hate you, too."<br>_

**It shocked me enough that Sam would ever kiss me, even if we were just doing it to get it over with. If you really hated someone so much, would you ever kiss them? I don't think so. And if that shocked me so much, I don't know how I ever recovered from the shock of her kissing me voluntarily. **

"_Well you hate __me__!" _

"_I never said I hate you." _

"_Yeah you have! -like over 900 times! I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday I hate you!"-"Hate, Sam"!"_

"_Just__ leeeave!" _

"_Fine I'll leeeave!" _

"_Bye!" _

"_But before I go-" _

"_That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!" _

"_You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want! But Carly's still right! Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't"_

_(Sam kisses him) _

**From that, I now know that Sam Puckett doesn't hate me, at least now she doesn't. In fact, it's just the opposite. But I do wonder if she ever really did hate me. The only question left is…do I hate her? And did I ever really? Does hate now mean something different to the both of us, and what did it ever really mean in the first place? **

* * *

><p><strong>"Sam? It's Freddie." Freddie said as he walked into Sam's room at the Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. He still didn't know for sure why she had checked herself in there, but he had his suspicions. He was the reason. <strong>

**She had her back turned to him and was sitting on her bed looking at something. Her curly, blond hair was streaming down her back and she wore a pink jacket. He could see the side of her face, her blue eyes were looking down, and she was ignoring him. Then he realized for the first time that Sam was actually beautiful. **

**He slowly took a few more steps towards her and he was now getting nervous. "Sam?" **

**"What?" She responded coldly. **

**"How are you?" He asked gently. Freddie really was concerned and just wanted to talk to her. **

**"I'm fine." He could tell she was trying to be strong, but she was failing. Her voice was cracking and she wouldn't look him in the eyes. **

**"Sam, really. I know you're not fine or else you wouldn't be here." Freddie was now annoyed. Why did she have to be so stubborn? **

**She finally turned to face him and said, "I can be here if I want to be here. Just get out." **

**"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he said firmly. "Can we just talk about the kiss?" **

**Her strong act was now gone and a look of worry came over her. Her eyes were pleading "No", but she didn't say anything. She looked more scared than ever. **

**Freddie sighed, and then he took a seat right next to her on her bed. "Look, I know that was hard for you, to put your feelings all on the line like that, but just because you did that doesn't mean you belong in here." **

"**Yes it does!" She stood up and yelled. "I've lost my mind! I fell in love with you!" She quickly covered her mouth, looking embarrassed. **

**She actually said it out loud and Freddie was shocked. She kept shocking him over and over again these days. But now she couldn't pretend anymore. She couldn't say that the kiss didn't mean anything or make up some excuse. Now she couldn't take back her kiss, or what she just said. **

**He watched as she walked to the other side of the room, her back now facing him again. "Sam…" **

**"Just leave Freddie. You're making things worse." **

**Freddie now was angry and didn't understand her at all. He then got up and walked straight up to her. "You know? You have claimed that you have hated me since we met. You're rude to me. You harass me. You make fun of me. And then you go and kiss me." His voice then softened. "You can't blame me for being shocked. And I got through that, but now I'm here trying to just talk to you and you're blocking me out like you always do." **

**"Freddie I know you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you. I understand. And I know you're just here because you want to be nice. But you don't need to be. So just make this easier on the both of us and leave. Let's pretend this never happened." **

"**Pretend? Pretend this never happened? Yeah Sam we can do that no problem!" Freddie yelled sarcastically. "I care about you Sam. Why would I be here if I didn't?" **

**Freddie took that opportunity to walk out the door, leaving a hurt Sam behind. It was true; he did care about Sam more than ever. She was his friend. Yes, underneath all the fighting and harassment, there was a friendship. She was right though, he did come just to be nice, but that didn't mean that he didn't care. **

**There was another reason that he came though. He didn't know what it was but he knew that something more made him come to that mental hospital. **

**Now that he was out of the hospital, a wave of sadness came over him and he stopped in his tracks. He felt like he forgot something, like he left a part of himself somewhere and it made him feel sad. It didn't take him much longer to figure out that what was missing was Sam. It's not like he felt bad about leaving, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to go back there. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to take her out of there. And then he remembered the feeling of her lips on his, and he wanted to kiss her. **

**Then it hit him. He was in love with Sam. **

**And he took off running, back to where she was. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sam! Sam!" Freddie yelled as he burst through her door. He then took a few deep breathes so he could stop panting. "I love you Sam." <strong>

"**What?" She asked in disbelief, but she was actually listening to him. **

"**I don't know how. I don't know when. I don't know why. But I do, I love you." **

**She continued to stare at him, with her mouth hanging open, but then she said, "I don't believe you." And she turned away. **

"**Yes you do. I know you do. You just don't want to believe me." He took a few steps closer to her. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Sam? Where is the girl who put her feeling out there and kissed me? Don't you trust me?" **

"**I don't know." Freddie thought this was the first time he had ever seen Sam unsure about something. "Freddie, I know you hated me just as much as I used to hate you. The only difference is that I discovered my feelings awhile ago. You just are now. How do I know that tomorrow you're going to realize that I'm Sam and change your mind?" **

"**Of course I realize who you are and what I'm doing. If I didn't, I wouldn't have came running back here."Freddie walked even closer to her, now directly in front of her. "I do wonder though, did we ever really hate each other Sam? Or was that just us covering up how we really felt and we never really took the time to notice it? It was our way to communicate. But we seem fine communicating other ways now." He smiled down at her. "We don't need to lie anymore. We now know each other's feelings. We don't hate each other." **

**When she didn't say anything, Freddie took the opportunity to capture her lips in his. At first she was stunned that Freddie was kissing her, because she still had the memory of putting her feelings out there and him not kissing her back, but then she started to respond. **

**The kiss started out slow and gentle but then got more passionate. They put every feeling they had into the kiss, so there would be no more secrets and everything would be clear. **

**When they broke apart, they just smiled and looked into each other's eyes, now knowing for sure how the other felt. **

**Freddie was the first to speak. "I hate you." He smiled. **

**Sam giggled. "I hate you too." **

**Somehow through all the fighting, torturing, and insolence, Freddie saw Sam as something more. Somehow through all the mixed feelings, secrets, and misunderstandings, Sam let down her guard and put her feelings out there. Somehow through all the hate, they fell in love **

**THE END **

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
